


蓝铃花

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: *是英米，国设，PWP。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	蓝铃花

阿尔弗雷德到了冬天就没有什么干劲，所有熟悉他的人都了解这一点。“明明已经是现代人了，”亚瑟嘲讽地说，“到了冬天仿佛就像是生活在森林里的野生动物一样躲在窝里。更何况你的家里明明也有温暖的、鲜少下雪的区域。”

“但是冬天就让人很没有心情，”阿尔弗雷德抱着抱枕在沙发上翻了个身，“亚瑟，你能帮我把薯片拿来吗？”

“这就是为什么把节日都安排在冬天，”亚瑟用卷起来的文件敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，“冬天比你辛苦的人多得很，就少抱怨两句吧，娇生惯养的家伙。你的兄弟可是可以冬泳的。”

“亲爱的老亚蒂，厌恶冬天才是正常的人类本能。不然为什么北欧的家伙们抑郁率这么高？”

“那你搬去南方啊？”

“不要。所以把薯片拿过来嘛。”

亚瑟·柯克兰叹了口气。这个他看着长大的孩子早就比他高，但总有本事让亚瑟忘记他已经长这么大。又或者说他总是寡廉鲜耻地利用他天生的优势——天蓝色的眼睛眨一眨就演出了真心和委屈，仿佛亚瑟·柯克兰才是反派一样。

“真不愧是颁发奥斯卡的国家，”亚瑟站起来走到了厨房，拉开橱柜，“你要什么味道的？”

“盐醋味的。”

亚瑟扔给他一包减盐的，换来了阿尔弗雷德的抗议。“拜托，注意一下健康吧，”亚瑟说。

“你知道我们又不像普通人类一样会有高血压，不然我们早就被气得暴毙了。”

“我看不出来你还是一个小哲学家。但是你春天又要费劲减肥了。”

“那就春天再说吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“反正现在也没有人会发现。”

“我呢？”

“你在嫌弃我吗？”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，“我还以为你爱我。”

“我当然爱你。”

“从什么时候？”阿尔弗雷德仿佛是在照着什么三流恋爱电影的剧本开始念，“我可是很久很久以前就喜欢你了。”

“别说谎了，”亚瑟没有配合，“我知道你以前恨我。”

“我既爱你又恨你。”

“那我也一样。”

亚瑟坐在了沙发上，阿尔弗雷德往里面挤了挤，给亚瑟腾出位置。薯片只吃了两口就被放在了茶几上。开了暖气的房间温暖又干燥，明明是白天阿尔弗雷德还是把所有的灯都打开了。暖黄色的灯光和窗外阴沉的天空仿佛不处于同一个世界。亚瑟瞟了窗外一眼，似乎在飘雪。阿尔弗雷德就像是他所代表的土地一样多变，又或者说他是一个很不错的演员，懂得按照场合扮演他该扮演的角色。

“你在想什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“我只是在想，你的这一部分真像我，”亚瑟说，“阳光是罕见的恩赐。”

“确实很像你，”阿尔弗雷德说，“冷漠，高傲，没心没肺。”

“我很高兴你还记得我教你的这些事情，”亚瑟弯下身亲吻他。阿尔弗雷德伸出手抓着他的衬衫领子，让亚瑟庆幸自己幸好没有打领带，不然被阿尔弗雷德的蛮力他肯定会被勒得咳起来。他小心翼翼地先是吸吮阿尔弗雷德的唇，接着他直接整个人趴在了阿尔弗雷德身上。阿尔弗雷德不安分地将腿伸进他的两腿之间。等他们交换完口腔里的空气，放开彼此的时候，亚瑟说：“薯片味。”

“你明明没有味觉。”

“而你这么多年也吃得很高兴。”

“明明我才是你盘中的美餐。”

窗外刮起了风，撞得窗玻璃哐当作响。亚瑟伸手去脱阿尔弗雷德的裤子。他身下的情人哼了一声：“你不是说你要看文件吗？虚伪的正人君子。”

“彼此彼此。”

他们脱去了衣衫。先是接吻，然后亚瑟将手指伸进阿尔弗雷德体内。阿尔弗雷德面色潮红，紧紧拥着亚瑟的上身，仿佛松开了亚瑟就会离开一样。阿尔弗雷德从来不喜肌肤接触，但性爱的时候一反常态。也许是因为他们这类人都缺爱——人类给的爱过于短暂，而同类的爱不过是逢场作戏，只能仅仅抓住当下一刻。这一点倒是和自己的宿敌很像，亚瑟时常在想到底是在阿尔弗雷德离开他的时候弗朗西斯教给阿尔弗雷德这一点，还是阿尔弗雷德也是一个天生的享乐主义者。想到这里的时候他的动作更大了一些，阿尔弗雷德叫了一声，伸手想去抓他的头发。

“你弄疼我了，”阿尔弗雷德说。但亚瑟用一个更深的吻止住他的抱怨。阿尔弗雷德只能在亚瑟真正进入时抖了一下。亚瑟熟稔地抽动着，看着阿尔弗雷德的眼神逐渐迷离。他又俯下身来吻阿尔弗雷德的乳首，阿尔弗雷德伸手搂住了亚瑟的腰。风声盖过了阿尔弗雷德的呻吟和亚瑟的喘息，仿佛这是一场放错配音的电影。亚瑟只觉他们都升高了体温，阿尔弗雷德像是冬天烤暖用的小火炉一样。亚瑟触到敏感点的时候，阿尔弗雷德仿佛过电一般颤抖，没过多久就射了出来。他听见阿尔弗雷德在他身下呜咽着，看见他的蓝眼睛泛出泪花。也许只有此刻，阿尔弗雷德的眼泪才是真实的。这个想法让亚瑟加快了动作——脑海里的思绪断成了一片片的雪花，唯有涌上脑中的情欲是真实的、生命的存在。

在他也达到尽兴的高潮后，亚瑟的动作停了下来。他小心地抽出自己，又趴在了阿尔弗雷德身上，随着阿尔弗雷德地呼吸起伏。他轻轻吻了阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖。

“你在想什么？”亚瑟问。

“我在想，春天来的时候，风把蓝铃花都摇响，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“没想到你还是一个诗人。”

“你想不到的东西可多得很。”

“你记不记得有一次你说想要蓝铃花？”亚瑟忽然想起来。阿尔弗雷德时常向他撒娇索要礼物，他从书上看到的、只能凭着插画想象的东西。

“有这回事吗？”

“没事，你忘了就算了吧。”

“反正你后来也把它们种得到处都是，”阿尔弗雷德用指责的口吻说，“弗吉尼亚，纽约，宾夕法尼亚。到处都是你的影子。你还真是把这里当第二个家了。”

“但那都比不过英国的，”亚瑟说，“更何况你也喜欢。不然你为什么要呢？”

阿尔弗雷德冷笑了一声，“对于我们这类人来说我们想要的东西都不切实际，连一小束需要乘着船飘洋过海而来的花都显得正常。”

亚瑟没再应他，阿尔弗雷德也不再说话。亚瑟听着阿尔弗雷德的呼吸和窗外的风声。二者融成一体。


End file.
